The present disclosure relates to the field of aircraft avionics, and more specifically, to an aircraft avionics tablet interface module.
Aircraft avionics systems include a large number of sensors, communication systems and navigation systems that can be used during the operation of the aircraft and for maintenance of the aircraft. Currently available avionics systems include one or more displays that can be used by operators for various functions.
As the use of tablet computing devices becomes more prevalent, many operators of aircraft would like to use these tablet devices to interface with the aircraft avionics system. However, due to reliability, safety and security reasons aircraft avionics systems are typically closed systems which do not permit operators from using non-integrated electronics, such as commercially available tablet devices, to communicate with the avionics system. In addition, due to possible interference that may be caused by such tablet devices, the use of tablet devices on the flight deck of the aircraft has been restricted.